


Three interludes

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [26]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M, very sketchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: Spring, summer, autumn in three sketches





	1. Interlude I: Spring

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies- these are very sketchy, and they only hint at a plot....

Feilong woke up with a sense of urgency. He pulled the curtains to watch the sunlight dance over his city. The sky was a bright, crisp blue, sharp like the edge of a blade. He wished he could open the window and take a deep breath of the morning air. 

When he went to his study he noticed the little cherry tree had bloomed. The sight made him smile. Quiet, patient, unassuming, it had become a constant part of the background. Bathed in the light, the tiny flowers had transformed it into an enchanting, almost magical thing. He took a few pictures and sent them to Oriya. 

Oriya replied in the middle of the night with a poem. 

Sakura in spring  
The moon slashes through petals  
To drop in one cup

Feilong took a plane to Japan the next morning. That night the moon would be reflected in two cups.


	2. Interlude II: summer

Oriya felt the afternoon heat was too exhausting. He lay down on the lounge chair, picked up his book, and started sipping his cold tea. Not that he could read. How did Feilong find the energy to be swimming under that relentless sun? He watched him, fascinated and bemused. 

Feilong swam near their hut and waved at him. Oriya waved back.

“Come in. The water is great,” Feilong shouted.

He didn’t doubt that. It looked great too, an endless shimmering blue and green calm surface. “I think I’ll go to the spa.”

“Leave that for later. Join me now.” Feilong fell back on the water and started floating. “This is so peaceful. Come on.”

Oriya stood up. He poured some sunscreen on his hands and rubbed it down on himself. “I can’t reach my back. Come help me and I’ll join you.”

“You big baby,” Feilong laughed, but he did turn and started swimming towards the ladder. 

Oriya stopped as Feilong started climbing. In the three days they were there Feilong had already started having a light tan that made his skin glow. He had the stupid urge to lick the water that ran down Feilong’s body – so stupid, who would want to lick salt water? 

“You look like you need more sunscreen too.” 

Feilong stood in front of him. “Fine. You do my back, I’ll do yours, and then more swimming.” He laughed as Oriya started rubbing the cream onto his skin. “You really have gone overboard with the whole ‘use a sunscreen at regular intervals’ advice.”

“Better safe than sorry.” 

“Yes, mom.” Feilong suddenly kissed him. “You’re like the sea, languid and calm. Make love to me?” 

“No swimming?”

“Later.” 

Oriya smiled and let himself be pulled up. At least that way they wouldn’t be in the sun.


	3. Interlude III: autumn

Of all the season in Kyoto Feilong had a slight preference for autumn. The crisp air, the changing colours, Oriya’s stories of the maiko he’d been forced to help prepare for the Gion Odori.

“I keep telling them to be like swans – all grace above, frantic paddling below, but do they listen?”

Feilong had to hold his hands lest he tore his hair out in frustration. “At least you didn’t have to deal with Asami. He thinks I’m encroaching on his territory. I keep telling him that I’m not interested in Tokyo. Just Kansai.”

“As if his is the only group in Japan.”

“I know, right?”

“Besides, a route through Japan makes more sense, considering my partners at South America.”

“I can’t help but worry, though. You should be working with Asami, not against him.”

“I would, if he weren’t so keen on keeping me out of here. He was content when my business was in the continent, but now he’s acting all annoyed. No one tells me where to do my business, or how.” 

Oriya sighed. “What do I know of your business? Just be careful.”

Feilong smirked. “I always am.” He pulled Oriya for a kiss. “I’m meeting your father tomorrow,” he said afterwards. 

“What? I’m coming with you.”

“He wants to discuss business. No need for you to come along.” 

“He’s been working with Asami for a while now. If you meet him… Please, don’t go.”

“Stop worrying. Either he wants to start working with me, or he wants to smooth things over between me and Asami.” Feilong sighed. “It would be nice if this rift between Asami and I was healed. I miss talking to him.”

“You could always pull back.”

“No.” Feilong kissed Oriya again. “I have a stake in this place now. Something precious to me. I’m staying.” He pushed Oriya down and started untying the cord around his obi.   
“You and your layers,” he smiled. Unwrapping Oriya was like receiving a gift every time. “What do you even carry in your inro?” He opened it. Pills, pills, and more pills. “Your idiot clients giving you headaches?”

“Yes. The maiko too. My father. Everyone. But you. Will you kiss them better?”

Feilong did. 

When he woke up in the morning, he found a poem and a leaf-shaped sweet next to his pillow. 

Leaves changing colour  
The world goes softly quiet  
You, my restless song


End file.
